


Second Best - Book One

by AlexandriaScriven



Series: Second Best [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaScriven/pseuds/AlexandriaScriven
Summary: While Percy Jackson and his friends are on a quest to save the world, Graycen Bellarose is left at Camp Half-blood with the rest of the demigods, waiting for the results of the young hero's quest. When Graycen's favorite person in the world gives her a strange offer, she has to decide whether she will accept it or not.
Series: Second Best [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Three days.

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood have been on their quest for three days.

I kept my eyes closed as my cabin mates began to stir, prepping for morning inspection.

Percy Jackson had only been at Camp Half-blood for just over a week. In that time he had shown incredible power, been claimed by his father, _and_ been given a quest. That's more excitement than most kids got in years of being here.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the pieces of paper taped to the ceiling above my bunk. It was a mess of newspaper scraps, pictures, and drawings. Most of them from my time before camp. I had arrived four years ago at the typical time that demigods would find their way here: twelve years old. And like most other campers, I have been stuck inside the overcrowded Hermes cabin, waiting for my godly parent to claim me as theirs. I, along with all the other undetermined kids, wasn't exactly holding my breath. I knew the gods cared as much about me as they did a fly in their room. I was just an annoyance to them, that they would rather have gone.

I shut my eyes again, putting my pillow over my face to try to block the noise of the morning busyness. The scenes from Friday night's capture the flag game still occupied my thoughts. The hellhound jumping off the rocks and slashing Percy's chest before Chrion shot it down. The creek coming to Percy's aid and healing his wounds. The glowing green trident swirling above his head. It had all happened so fast.

I turned over and groaned into my pillow. I wanted to melt into my mattress and stay there forever. Before I could come up with a plan to do so, a voice whispered beside my bunk.

"Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up. It's almost breakfast."

I peeled my face away from my pillow to see two pale blue eyes looking back at me. With his short-cropped sandy hair, his kind smile, and the eerie scar that ran across his face, Luke Castellan looked as handsome as ever. His expression was warm, and even though the last thing I wanted to do was begin another day, I sat up. "Do I have to?"

Luke gave a quiet laugh that made my stomach churn. "Come on," he said, still giving me that sweet, crooked smile. "I'll help you make your bunk."

Once we were done wrestling my messed up sheets, we helped everyone else straighten up their belongings. The Hermes cabin was definitely the messiest one at camp. Most of the cleaning was done by shoving dirty clothes under beds and trash under pillows. It wasn't exactly our fault, seeing as how we had double the amount of campers as any other cabin. The floor was littered with cots and sleeping bags. Mostly, only Hermes's actual children got a bunk, but one of the older kids gave me his a little after I arrived, when he left to attend college in Maine. It made some of the others a little jealous, but my guilt didn't last long. I thought my back was going to break if I slept on the floor one more night. Plus, it was the bed above Luke's.

After inspection was finished, we lined up behind Luke, who was our head counselor, and made our way to the dining pavilion. Just like our cabin, our stone picnic table was completely over stocked with kids. Forget elbow room while eating, you'd just be lucky if you had a full seat underneath you.

As every morning, we scraped some of our food off our plates into the fire as an offering to the gods. I didn't feel particularly grateful that day, so my thoughts were silent as I threw a sausage into the flames. Usually, I prayed to whoever my godly parent was, and asked them to claim me, but as I stood there, I wasn't eager for any words from a dude in the sky.

I picked at my plate and watched the scenes I had been playing in my head for the last week. The talking and laughter of my friends were drowned out. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when Luke touched my shoulder. "You okay? You've hardly touched your food."

His worried expression made me glad I hadn't eaten anything, because I didn't think it would have stayed down. "Yeah," I answered. "Just tired, that's all."

He looked at me a little longer before saying anything. "Tell you what, this afternoon, how about you meet me in the arena and we'll do some one on one combat. Like before."

I perked my head up and smiled which made Luke laugh. "Really? That'd be awesome!" Luke used to have one on one sessions with me often, but lately he's been too busy training the other new kids in the Hermes cabin.

"Sure thing. See you there, and don't be late." He walked to the other side of the table, chatting with more campers. My heart became light as a feather. Luke was a great head counselor. He cared about every kid in his cabin, even though most of them weren't his siblings. He knew each one by name and all of their stories. Looking at him now, with his tanned muscles in his orange tank top, his five clay beads hanging loosely around his neck, I decided to say a prayer after all. A different one that I found myself reciting often. I prayed that Luke Castellan was not my brother.

I must have been staring too long, because Connor Stoll began making kissy faces at me. I shoved him, almost causing him to fall backwards off the bench. "Not funny!" I cried.

"Well if you don't want people to make fun of you, Graycen, then maybe you shouldn't stare with your mouth wide open, drooling."

"I wasn't drooling," I protested.

"You totally were." Connor's brother, Travis, joined in. They weren't twins, but you couldn't tell that by looking at them. It took me almost a year to be able to tell them apart. But it was irrelevant because they were both equally annoying.

"Oh, shut up." I grabbed my full plate and got up from the table. I could still hear them snickering as I walked away. In addition to being Luke's sister, Hermes being my father would be horrifying simply because I would be related to _those two._

I threw my food away and marched towards the stables. I wasn't the best pegasus rider at camp, but it always managed to take my mind off of everything. So I was glad it was the first thing on my schedule that morning.

Breakfast wasn't technically over, so the campgrounds were pretty much empty. Before I made it to the stables, I stopped in front of cabin three: Poseidon. It hadn't been occupied in years until Percy Jackson came along. The long and low building had rough, gray stone walls with pieces of seashell and coral embedded in them. It wasn't the most impressive cabin by far, but it was always my favorite. It reminded me of the days I spent on the beach with my mom, before I found out I was a demigod. The thought ruined my light feeling.

I looked around to make sure no one could see me, and I stepped up to the doorway. It wasn't the first time I had broken the rules and done this, but this time my hands were shaking as I reached for the doorknob. The smell of salty air hit me like a sucker punch. Except it left me smiling rather than curled up on the floor. I only took three steps in. The six bare bunk beds sat along the walls, looking as lonely as ever. Except one in the far corner that was neatly made. A Minotaur horn lay on the night table beside it. Instantly, my emotions began to stir again. I wasn't exactly sure which one to focus on. Guilt, anger, or sadness.

I stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaning my back up against it. The big three gods (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) all made a pact after world war two not to have anymore demigod children. They were too powerful and too dangerous. However, five years ago, a daughter of Zeus was found. Unfortunately, when she was brought to camp, an army of monsters stopped her from making it all the way here. She died protecting the satyr that brought her, Grover Underwood, and two half-bloods that were with her. Annabeth Chase, and Luke Castellan.

I looked out at Half-blood hill, where Thalia, daughter of Zeus, made her final stand. In her place was a massive pine tree that possessed her spirit and now helped protect the borders of our camp.

When I found out that Zeus had broken his pact, I became hopeful. I thought, maybe that meant his brothers broke the pact too. I rubbed my hands against the door behind me. I so desperately wanted this to be _my_ cabin. _I_ wanted to be the child of Poseidon. Not because of the rumors about the great things that the next child of the big three would do, but because out of all the gods, out of all the potential parents I had, Poseidon was the only one that felt _right_. I practically grew up in the water. It made total sense. My mom was a surfer. What other god would fall for her? For two years I had held out hope that the sea god would claim me.

But then Percy Jackson arrived.

It didn't take me long to figure out who his dad was. The way he made the toilets explode, his startling green eyes that matched the sea perfectly. Even before I saw the creek heal his wounds faster than ambrosia, I knew without a doubt that he was Poseidon's son. He was everything that I wanted to be. He had all the powers I tried to find in myself. But four years, and nothing happened for me. Percy comes here and, instantly, his father claims him.

That night, after capture the flag, I ran into the woods. No camper was ever supposed to wander in there alone, but I didn't care. I ran until my legs burned and it became hard to breath. I collapsed in the dirt and held my head in my hands. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I was so angry. I knew that the chances of me being Percy's sister was zero to zero. Every ounce of my being told me it was so. I hated that it did. It wasn't fair. This kid hardly even knew what a demigod _was_. He didn't deserve Poseidon as a dad. And then he got a quest? _Totally_ unfair. 

His mission was supposed to be a secret to avoid causing a panic. Of course, that meant the news spread like wildfire through camp. Zeus's master bolt was missing, and Percy was sent on a quest to the underworld to retrieve it. A task meant for the bravest demigod. My ears rang when I heard the news that it was given to him.

A cool breeze brought my mind back to the present. I looked and saw that the campers were filing out of the mess hall. I quickly ran from cabin three, trying to stop my hands from shaking.   
  
  
  


After what seemed like the longest morning ever, it was finally time for my training with Luke. I left lunch early and ran back to my cabin. I put my armor on over my orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jean shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was an out of place item for our cabin, but one camper, who later turned out to be a child of Aphrodite, had insisted we have one. And we were just too lazy to take it down, I guess.

I wasn't looking at anything impressive. I tried to put my hair up so it would be out of the way when I was training, but it was too short so it ended up as this lopsided, loose, mop of a bun. After four years at camp, I was in good enough shape, sure. But I was way shorter than most kids my age and a lot less built. I stared back at my own blue eyes. They were even paler than Luke's to the point that they almost looked grey. There was no sign of the sea in them like Percy Jackson's. Just a pale void, bound to look upon the disappointment I would one day become.

I pushed my self-esteem issues aside, and ran out to meet Luke.

It was a short distance from cabin eleven to the arena, so I didn't even break a sweat. I stopped before going through the doors. I took a deep breath, trying to quiet all the thoughts racing through my head, and stepped inside.

"Hey Grayce." Luke was hacking away at a dummy with his sword. "Ready for some fun?" He hacked off its left arm and sent it spiraling on the ground.

Other campers might be nervous in that situation, but I surged with pride. Not just because he didn't refer to our sessions as "training" like he did with the other campers, but also because he called me Grayce. If it came from anyone else, it would have made me fume. But I always felt so honored when Luke called me that. Probably because Thalia, the girl he came to camp with and one of his closest friends, had the last name Grace. Luke didn't talk about her much, but I knew her death hurt him. So the fact that he called me by that name. . . Well I don't know exactly. It made me proud.

"You bet." I unsheathed my sword and joined him in the center of the arena. My blade was nothing fancy. With a leather grip and a picture of a lion on the pommel, the two and a half foot celestial bronze _xiphos_ was a perfect fit for me. It didn't need to be flashy, it just needed to slice and dice. I looked at Luke's sword. It wasn't so different from mine. A little heavier, maybe a little longer. It wouldn't be intimidating if you saw it in the armory, but in the hands of the best sword fighter in the last three hundred years, it was enough to make any camper's knees buckle.

"Have you been practicing what I showed you?" Luke asked me, getting into a fighting stance.

"Why don't you find out?" I smirked and raised my weapon.

Part of me knew that Luke had to have been going a little easy on me. I was three years younger and almost half his size, but he never made me feel inferior. He taught me new moves all the time. Thrusts, parries, shield blocks, and dozens of other maneuvers that helped me become the best swords woman of my age group.

He closed in on me and made a strike. I easily reflected it with the flat of my blade. We went back and forth for a while, pressing in to one another. I had watched Luke fight for four years, and I watched _closely._ I knew how he moved. Even if I didn't always know what attack he would do next, the second he started one, I figured out where he was going. I'm not sure how long we fought, but finally I saw my opening. My sword hit the base of his. I twisted and made a heavy, downward thrust. Luke's sword hit the ground as mine rose to his chest.

His crooked grin made my victory that much sweeter. "So that's a yes, then."

Sweat trickled down my back. I knew that move didn't make me a better swordsman than Luke, but I was proud that I pulled it off. Ever since Percy Jackson accomplished it in his first training session, I was determined to master it.

I smiled back at him, my sword tip still at his chest. "Two out of three?"

"Oh, you're on Grayce."

We didn't keep score. We just kept fighting. Luke would give me tips as he pressed in, almost slicing my arm off like another dummy. He would shout encouragements as I gained the upper hand. Time always passed quickly when I was in the arena. It was the skill that came most naturally to me. Of course it helped that that's always where Luke was. I felt more at home on that fighting ground than I did at my bunk in cabin eleven. We kept dueling.

_Back and forth. Back and forth._

I became suddenly aware of our feet, moving in perfect sync. We were supposed to be opponents, but it felt more like we were dance partners. The thought distracted me and before I could blink a second time, Luke had disarmed me. My back hit the floor and I looked up at a blade an inch from my nose.

"We'll call it a draw." He lowered his sword and offered me a hand.

"Fair enough," I said as I wiped the dirt from my shorts.

"You know, if you keep this up, you'll be the best swordsman at camp."

"Swords _woman._ " I corrected. "I could never be better than you."

"True," he said, his tone full of fake arrogance.

I shoved him on the shoulder and he laughed. We sat on the bench, drinking water and catching our breath. The silence didn't bother me. Just sitting next to Luke made me feel happy. I forgot about everything that had happened in the last week. All I could think about was how perfect this was. Just me and him, sitting so close I could feel the heat coming off his skin.

"So," I started, almost sad to break the silence. "Same time tomorrow?" I was afraid he would say he was too busy, like he had so many times lately. Instead, he smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Of course." He squeezed me tight before standing up. "Now go take a shower. You look like a train wreck."

"You should check a mirror," I scoffed.

He kicked me playfully. "See you later, Grayce." With that, he jogged out of the arena, leaving me to feel like I was floating on a cloud. I could have stayed there all day, trying to form a full thought, but the arena doors swung back open as the Ares kids filed in. I _definitely_ didn't want to be there when they brought out their weapons. So I stood and followed the path of my counselor and made my way to the showers.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Day seven.

A week had gone by and still we had no word from the team on their quest.

Not that I cared about Percy Jackson or his stupid mission to save the world. After three days of training with Luke, my week had started taking a turn for the better. I no longer wanted to become a part of my bed. That morning I was wide awake, ready for another great day. 

The first of the Hermes kids were just starting to stir. I popped my head over the side of the bunk, but the bed below me was empty. Neatly made with not so much a fold out of place. An even odder sight in the cabin eleven than a mirror.

Okay, I thought. So he got up early. 

I climbed down and helped my cabin mates prep for the morning. Still, I saw no sign of Luke. When it was time for breakfast, everyone finally seemed to realize that our leading man wasn't there. 

"Um, okay," Travis Stoll broke the tension. "Follow me, I guess." He was the camper with the most seniority after Luke, but I didn't like the idea of him leading our cabin. 

The confusion wore off quickly. In a matter of seconds, the Hermes bunch was back to its old self. Laughing, teasing, and causing trouble. I tried to tell myself that everything was fine and Luke was just busy doing some training or something. But a cold feeling on the back of my neck told me that wasn't true. 

Before I knew it, breakfast was done. I headed towards the pegasus stables. On the way, Katie Gardner jogged up beside me. 

"Hey Graycen!" Katie was a new camper. She had arrived a couple months ago and had been eager to learn everything there is to know about being a half-blood. She was nice enough, I guess, but a little too perky in my opinion. Demeter claimed her only a week after arriving at camp, and we never really spent much time together after that. She was a couple inches taller than me, with eyes the color of grass and brown hair that ran all the way down her back. Her camp t-shirt and shorts were already covered in dirt and grass stains despite the day having just begun. 

"What do you want Katie?" I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it obviously didn't bother her. 

"My schedule got changed around a bit, so I have pegasus riding the same time as you now." 

I have no idea how she knew when I had pegasus riding, but I decided not to ask. I tried to keep my cool. I didn't mind being around Katie, I just wasn't in the mood for a million questions and an optimistic spin on everything. "Uh, that's great."

"I know right?" She squealed. "I can't wait! We're going to have so much fun." 

The rest of the walk to the stables we played a game called "how many things can I ask Graycen before she decides to throw me in the canoe lake." I decided that the limit was thirty-two. She asked me thirty-one. 

When we got to our destination, I quickly went to tack up my pegasus. Katie did the same and we were both in the air in no time, along with about half a dozen other campers. They kept their distance, but I couldn't decide if they wanted to stay away from me or Katie. 

I found myself scanning the campgrounds for any sight of my friend. 

"Have you seen Luke today?" I didn't know why I was asking her. It's not like Katie and him were close or ever spent any time together. Katie had a rough relationship with the Hermes cabin ever since Travis and Connor Stoll put firecrackers in her pillow.

"No," she answered. "Not since last night at the campfire. Why?"

I looked at the hills and trees passing below us. "Nothing. He just skipped breakfast." 

"That's so sweet that you're worried about him! I'm sure he's fine though. He's really brave and strong. Are you guys dating? Or are you siblings? I hope he's not your brother. You guys would be _so_ cute together!"

"You're starting to sound like Aphrodite's daughter rather than Demeter's," I told her. "And he's not my brother. At least, I don't think so. I haven't been claimed yet."

"Oh," Katie said. "Well maybe Demeter's your mom. That would be so awesome. We'd be sisters!"

I scoffed. "I couldn't grow a weed if you printed out the instructions on the pot. Besides, my mom is mortal."

"Hmm. . ." She paused for a moment, as if deciding whether or not she was going to give me the rundown on how to grow a weed. Thank the gods she decided against it. "Well, anyways, I'm sure Luke is fine. Just because he skipped breakfast, doesn't mean he's in danger or anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It's not like I thought he couldn't take care of himself. If anyone at camp could do that, he could. I just hated not knowing if he was okay.

Katie continued telling me stories about anything that came to her mind, which was just about everything. Truthfully, though, I didn't listen to any of it. I was too busy scanning the fields below for Luke and wondering where he could have been.

I continued the rest of my morning activities, looking for Luke any spare second I had. Finally, it was time for lunch. 

Surely, I thought. He wouldn't miss two meals. 

I was wrong.

Lunch lasted a thousand lifetimes. I didn't touch my food. All I could do was tap my fork against the table, anxious for the hour to pass. Being ADHD had its perks in battle, but not when you had to sit still and wait. 

As soon as our camp director, Dionysus (yes, the wine god), released us, I took off sprinting to the arena. He promised me another session today. There's no way he would break his promise. 

My footsteps echoed in my head. I hadn't realized how worried I really was. Thoughts kept swirling around, nagging at me each time my feet hit the ground. _What if something happened to him? What if he needs help and we've just been going about our regular day at camp?_

I didn't lose any momentum crashing through the doors. I scanned the room and choked back a sob. Luke was there, fighting a dummy that already looked like it had been through the ringer twice. He was deadly calm as he focused on his target.

"Where have you _been?"_ Anger swirled up in me. He stopped murdering straw and lowered his weapon as I marched towards him. "Your bed was empty this morning. You skipped breakfast _and_ lunch. I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you have any idea-"

"I'm sorry," he said. It was hard to read his expression. He looked distracted. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. Maybe a little bit of both. 

I punched him in the shoulder. "Hey-" He protested. Then I pulled him into a hug. 

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again Luke." 

"I'm sorry," he said again, in a voice so low it was hardly a whisper. 

I pulled away and wiped a tear I hadn't realized was there. I was about to ask what he had been doing when I saw his sword. It looked like the one he always fought with. Except, instead of solid bronze, this one was half steel. Demigods only ever use celestial bronze because it kills monsters and goes straight through mortals. With a start, I realized that this blade could hurt both. 

"Where did. . ."

He followed my gaze and hid the sword behind his leg. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a new blade I found in the armory."

I was certain we had no weapons like that at camp. We were taught never to hurt mortals unless absolutely necessary, but it never came to that. I studied Luke's face and decided that the expression was anger. 

"Okay. . ." I took a deep breath. "So are we practicing defense today?"

"No." He strapped his sword back on his belt and headed over to the water cooler. 

"Oh. Offense then?"

"We're not training today." His tone was harsh and quick. 

"But-"

"I said no, Graycen," he snapped. 

I took a quick step back. He wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see his expression, but I didn't want to. 

Without saying anything else, I stormed out of the arena, trying hard to steady my breathing. 

* * *

I sat on the dock, overlooking the canoe lake. There was a cool breeze bringing the smell of fresh strawberries from the fields and salt water off of Long Island Sound. The day was so peaceful and beautiful. The afternoon sun made the water hard to look at. I stuck my feet in and closed my eyes. 

_It was only a matter of time._ The voice in my head told me. _He got tired of you, just like everyone else does._

 _Shut up._ I told it.

 _He is missing Annabeth._ She's _the one he wants to spend all his time with. His_ real _best friend. You're only second best._

"Stop it!" I said aloud. 

Some naiads gave me a suspicious look before swimming farther away. 

I put my head in my hands. I replayed the conversation in my head. 

He wasn't mad at me, I thought. It was something else. 

As much as I wanted to believe that, how could I? I always knew it would happen one day. Eventually, everyone decides they don't want me around. Why did I think it would be any different with him? 

I was considering testing my non-Poseidon powers the hard way when I heard footsteps behind me on the dock. I kept my head in my hands, not wanting anyone to see how red my eyes were. 

Someone sat down next to me. 

"Three times." 

I knew the voice before I raised my head. "What?"

"I'll let you win three times in front of the whole cabin." Luke kept his eyes on the horizon. They didn't seem so angry anymore. 

"Why?" I joined him in looking at the water when I felt his eyes turn towards me. 

"I was a jerk," he said. "I've had a rough day and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." 

"You keep saying that." I turned and met his gaze. "I don't want you to apologize, Luke. I don't want you to let me win in front of the cabin. I want you to tell me what's going on. Did I do something wrong? Are- are you mad at me?"

"No." He grabbed my hand which made me jump. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. "No, of course I'm not mad at you." He opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it. 

"Then what?" I knew I probably shouldn't have pushed. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I didn't care. I wanted to know what was going on with him. Why he changed so suddenly. I wanted to help him. 

"Tomorrow," he started. "During our session. I'll tell you. Okay?"

"You still want to train me?" I looked down at my feet still soaking in the water. 

"Yes." 

It was such a simple answer. No explanation. No further comments. Just _yes._

"I'll see you at dinner?" He asked as he started to get up, letting go of my hand. 

I didn't meet his gaze. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah, okay." 

He stood over me for a count of five before finally turning and walking away. 

I closed my eyes again. This was _good._ He still wants to train with me. He wants to tell me what's going on. He still wants me around. So why didn't that cold feeling on the back of my neck go away? 

I didn't go to any of my other activities that day. I watched as the sun got lower and lower in the sky until the horn sounded, telling me it was time for dinner. 

Luke seemed like his normal self. Chatting and laughing with his siblings like nothing had ever happened. I watched the smile stay on his face almost the whole hour. The campers were soaking in every word he said. He was telling the story of when he fought a sea monster during his time before he came to Camp Half-blood. I had heard the story a million times, I knew it by heart. The newer campers sat on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what came next. 

Everyone loved Luke. There was no questioning it. He had this sort of charm to him that made you want to do whatever he said. The girls fell all over him, but he wasn't interested. The attention never made him prideful or arrogant. He always remained kind and friendly. He took the new campers under his wing and made them feel welcome. I didn't know a lot about Luke's time before camp, except for the stories he told (which I suspected were a little exaggerated for the effect), but I knew he had a hard life. One of the hardest. In spite of all that, he was the best demigod to ever cross the border of Camp Half-blood. He had the purest heart of any hero. In that moment, I wanted to forget all the events of the day. I wanted to sit and simply take pride in my amazing friend. 

* * *

Demigods are known to have awful, vivid dreams. I didn't have them often, so I never really understood why everyone made a big deal about it. That night, I finally understood what they meant. 

Dozens of scenes flashed in front of me, like a really confusing, horribly made preview for a film. I saw the three Furies, servants of Hades himself, circling over a bus crash. A fat lady holding a chihuahua crammed in an elevator full of people. Percy Jackson fell through the sky, his body limp. I saw Grover sitting next to a poodle. "Say hello to the poodle," he said. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other in a dark space. I could have sworn that there was a Zebra beside them. "Because you're my friend Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him. "Any more stupid questions?"

The scenes disappeared and I was brought into a dark cavern, overlooking a giant pit. I couldn't see the bottom, and I somehow knew that if I tried to find one, I would never be successful. The cold feeling I had spread to my whole body. A voice came from the darkness.

 _You have done well._ It said. Well, it wasn't so much talking as it was simply existing in my head. It sounded like steel scraping across stone, hard and cold and powerful. _Very_ powerful. 

_You have proven your worth,_ it continued.

At first I thought it was talking to me, but then another voice spoke from somewhere behind me. I tried to turn around to see where it was coming from, but I didn't have a body. It was as if I was watching the scene on a T.V. screen.

"Thank you, my Lord." This voice was more like a man, but it sounded muffled and hard to make out.

 _The time for you to join me is coming soon._ The stone voice went on. _Are you prepared to leave that place?_ It was obvious that whatever "place" he was talking about, he didn't like it very much. 

The second voice took a moment to respond. "I am." It sounded so familiar, but it was like he was speaking underwater.

 _Good._ _And should Percy Jackson return from his little quest, are you able to do what is necessary?_

"I am, my Lord." 

My blood turned to ice. Whatever these people were planning, I had a feeling Percy wouldn't like it. 

"I do have one question. If I may." The man asked. 

The pit made a rumbling sound that might have been a growl. _What is it?_

"It's just. . . There's someone that I want to take with me when I leave. She's a good soldier, I think she could be useful."

 _Do what you must. The more that join us, the quicker I will rise. But know this, young hero, if your little_ soldier _stands in the way, I will not hesitate to dispose of her._

"Of-" the man stumbled, as if the words spoken to him just sank in. "Of course, my Lord."

The dream faded. I opened my eyes to see the familiar decorated ceiling above my bed. I was soaked in sweat, though I couldn't have felt colder. The sound from the pit kept echoing in my head. Something wasn't right. Whatever was hiding in that darkness, it was the purest evil there was. 

Luke popped his head up over the railing. "Hey-" He faltered, a concerned look replacing his smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm just not feeling that great."

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? I can have one of the Apollo kids take a look at you."

"No, really," I protested. "I'm fine."

"Okay." He didn't look ready to drop the subject, but I crawled out of bed and ran to the bathroom to change. I wanted to tell Luke about my dreams, ask him what they meant. But I couldn't force myself to talk about it. I thought maybe if I didn't say anything, I would just forget about them. 

I couldn't tell you how the day went. It felt like I was still stuck in a dream. Everything felt hazy and out of focus. My body went on autopilot, continuing my day, but my mind was somewhere far away. 

I stared at the doors of the arena. 

_When did I even get here?_ I thought. _What time is it? How long have I been standing here?_

I stepped inside. It was empty. Swords, shields, spears, and other various weapons lined the walls. The fighting dummies were crowded into one corner. I walked to the center and looked at my own sword in my hand. My reflection stared back at me. I looked even worse than normal. Deathly pale and sickly. The fact that I could even hold the heavy blade was a miracle. 

I turned around to leave, thinking I had the wrong time, when Luke walked in. "Oh good," he said. "You're already here." He glanced behind him, as if to make sure no one was following. When he came up to me he got the same expression he had this morning. "Grayce, you sure you're okay? You look like you came back from the underworld."

"Thanks," I replied.

"I just meant-"

"I know," I snapped. "But I already told you. I'm fine. Let's just start, okay?"

I leveled my sword and got in position. Luke was hesitant, but he followed my lead. 

I thrust forward and he blocked me easily. I kept pushing in, striking every chance I had. "Watch your defense, Grayce." Luke blocked all of my strikes, but he didn't move in. 

As our blades clashed together, the sound brought me back to my dream. The scraping, metal voice.

_You have proven your worth._

I slashed at his side. Luke deflected it. 

_Do you know what to do?_

I hit his wrist with the flat of my blade and sent his dual metal weapon crashing to the ground. I moved in, making him fall on his knees. The tip of my sword was at his throat. 

He threw up his hands in surrender. I watched his chest move as he breathed. I froze in place. Sweat drenched my shirt and I felt my whole body shaking. I met his eyes. His face was blank. "Okay," he said quietly. "You win."

His voice rang in my ears. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

He held my gaze. "How about you put the sword down first."

I pressed the point harder against his chin. 

"Okay, okay." He swallowed and tried to lean back. "You can't tell anyone okay? Promise me."

"Coming from the person with the sword at his throat."

He stared at me, and I knew he wouldn't back down.

"I swear on the River Styx."

He took a deep breath. "I'm going away for a little while."

My throat went dry. The voice from my dream echoed in my head. 

_The time for you to join me is coming soon._ _Are you prepared to leave that place?_

I clenched my jaw. "Where?" 

"Can we put the sword down now?"

I stepped towards him, holding the blade in place. Our faces were an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my skin. "Where are you going?" 

"Far. But I want you to come with me."

My vision blurred.

_There's someone I want to take with me._

My head was spinning. It became hard to breathe. My sword clattered out of my hand and I joined Luke on my knees. A cold front ran through my body. Luke grabbed my shoulders and tried to help me stand. "Grayce, you're not okay. I'm taking you to the infirmary." 

"No," I said. I gripped his arm and attempted to lift my head. "Tell me what's going on."

"That can wait. You need help."

"I need you to tell me the truth!" I was surprised I could even yell, but it was enough to make Luke freeze. He sat back down, still holding onto me. I stared into his blue eyes and for the first time, my heart didn't grow wings. Instead, it weighed a thousand pounds, slowly pulling me deeper and deeper into the earth.

He took a shaky breath. "You know better than anyone how the gods mistreat mortals." He suddenly found it hard to meet my eyes. "They've never been good parents, to any of us. You've been here for four years and still, your dad hasn't claimed you."

There were a lot of things that I wanted to say, but I couldn't form the words.

"They're not fit to rule, Grayce. They're destroying the world." 

I couldn't tell if I stopped shaking or if I was shaking even more. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. 

"I found a way to fix it. A way to heal what they have poisoned. And. . ." He looked at me again. "I want your help." 

My thoughts ran faster than a centaur (and that is _really_ fast.) I heard Luke in my dream. He was talking to that _thing_ in the pit. He called it Lord. He wanted me to join him, called me a good soldier. He. . . 

_And do you know what to do, should Percy Jackson return from his little quest?_

"Luke." My voice was hoarse and weak. "Are you going to hurt anyone?"

"What?" 

"This plan. Does it involve hurting anyone?"

I counted three breaths before he spoke. "You know me, Grayce. Do you think I would hurt anyone?"

I realized that wasn't exactly an answer. Chills ran up my spine. I didn't know what to think. It felt like the world was spinning around without me in it. 

I crumbled into Luke's chest, letting out the tears that I had been holding in for so long. About everything. He hugged me tight. "Gods, Grayce, you're freezing. I'm getting you some help. No objections."

He helped me to my feet, practically carrying me, and walked me to the infirmary. I don't remember what happened next. I tasted homemade brownies which I figured was actually ambrosia. I heard people whispering, but I couldn't make out what they said. I closed my eyes, and everything went dark and silent. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frank Sinatra isn't exactly the best way to wake up from being unconscious. 

Our activities director, Chiron the centaur, had many amazing qualities. His taste in music was not one of them. If I didn't have a headache before, I definitely had one now. 

My eyes fluttered open, as I tried to figure out where I was. After a few moments, the familiar scene of the infirmary came into focus. Chiron's top hits were playing from somewhere else in the Big House. 

I sat up slowly, attempting to remember why in Hades I was in the sick bay. Before I could figure it out, Lee Fletcher, the Apollo head counselor, walked in. 

"You're awake," he said, which seemed pretty obvious to me. 

"Why am I here? How long have I been out?" 

"Three days," he responded, walking over to write something on the clipboard beside my bed. "As for why you're here, that's a good question. Your body went into some kind of shock. Physically, you're pretty okay, but something happened to you that your mind couldn't handle. What do you remember?"

I leaned back and put my hand to my temple. "I- I was fighting. With Luke."

"Yeah, he's the one who brought you in. Said you had been looking pretty bad all day and then collapsed during your session. Do you remember anything before that?"

I closed my eyes. Bits and pieces were coming back. The sword fight. Luke, he. . . He asked me to do something. 

It all came back to me at once. I sat up too and fast my vision became spotty. 

"Whoa, you okay?" Lee grabbed my shoulder and gently laid me back down. "Did you remember something?"

I recalled the promise I made to Luke. "No," I said. "Just got a little dizzy."

"Well maybe don't sit up at the speed of sound next time that happens, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." 

He handed me some nectar to drink. It tasted like my mom's homemade chili, which calmed me down. 

"When can I go?" I asked him.

"I would rest for a couple more hours at the least. Like I said, physically, you're in good shape for being out of it for so long, but I would take it easy for a couple days. And come and find me if you start getting dizzy spells again, okay? Don't wait until you're at the breaking point. I swear demigods think they're indestructible sometimes."

I managed a small laugh. "Deal." 

Lee wrote a few more things on his clipboard and then left the room. I took a deep breath. 

_I'd been out three days?_

That meant that today was the summer solstice. The deadline for Percy's quest. I found myself wondering if him, Annabeth and Grover were alright. I will admit, that confused me. My feelings for Percy Jackson were clear, and not great. I hardly even knew Grover, and my relationship with Annabeth had always been rocky. 

She was a cool kid, don't get me wrong. Her, along with Luke, had been at Camp Half-blood longer than anyone. The two of them had history together. Luke and Thalia had found Annabeth before they made it to camp. They were a family. I knew it was silly to be jealous of a little blonde twelve year old, but any time I saw her and Luke together, it just reminded me that I would never be as close to him as she was. And yeah, that hurt. 

A knock on the door jarred me out of my thoughts. 

"Hey. Fletcher told me you were awake." Luke came in and sat at the end of my bed. "He also said you didn't remember anything." 

"I lied." 

The corners of his mouth turned up, but quickly faded into a look of uneasiness. "So. . . Are you still mad at me?"

I chewed on my lip, trying to decide how to answer. "I don't know Luke. I don't know what to think or. . . or how to feel." 

"I'm doing a _good_ thing, Grayce. I swear. I'm not trying to drag you along on some evil suicide mission. Honest." He sounded so genuine. Every bone in my body told me to believe him. This was _Luke._ He wasn't capable of evil. Whatever he was doing, it had to be good. I had to be wrong about the voice in the pit being bad. Luke would never follow someone like that. I trusted him with my life. 

Still, every time I tried to tell him yes, that I would go with him, something stopped me. It was like someone tied my vocal chords in a knot.

"Can I think about it?" I asked him.

"Of course. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow. Take as much time as you need." He put his hand on my ankle. "Get some rest. Lunch is in a couple hours. I'll come get you, okay?"

"Okay."

He got up and I was alone in the sick bay once again.

* * *

A little while later, Luke brought me a fresh pair of clothes from our cabin and walked me to the mess hall. The trip was silent, which was fine by me. I had so many thoughts running through my head I was afraid that if I opened my mouth to speak, my jaw might get unhinged from all the words coming out of it. 

We sat on opposite ends of the table. For the first time in days, I inhaled my food. After three days of sleeping, I guess I worked up a bit of an appetite. 

Soon, lunch was over and everyone ran off to do their afternoon activities. Luke and I were the last ones in the pavilion. 

"You feeling up to some combat?" He asked me.

I waited a few seconds before responding. "What do you think of Percy Jackson?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think of him? Do you think he'll survive his quest? Do you think he'll fit in here if he does?"

Luke looked at me like I was a book in a foreign language he was trying to decipher, or in a demigod's case, any book. "I don't know," he said finally. "He seems like a good fighter. I'm sure he'll make it back safely. Besides, he has Annabeth with him. If anyone can survive a trip to the underworld, she can."

I tried to act like that comment didn't bother me. "And if he comes back?" I asked. "What then?"

"Why the sudden interest in Percy? Are you sweet on him or something?"

"Ew, no. Why would you even-" I stopped when I saw the teasing grin on his face. I shoved him playfully. "Jerk."

His laugh was really contagious. 

"You know what," I said. "I am in the mood for some combat."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So I can kick your butt."

"Oh really?" He smiled, his scar rippling across his face. "What happened to you never being able to beat me?" 

"That was before I knocked you to the floor."

"Right before you passed out."

I did the best fake offended face I could muster. The sound of our laughter echoed over the hills. 

"Race you to the arena?" I asked.

"You're on, Grayce."

"Okay, on three. One. . ." I pushed him onto the stone bench and took off running.

"Hey! Not fair!" He started running after me, saying something about me being a cheater, but I was already too far ahead. I might have had short legs, but I knew how to use them.

I stopped at the arena doors, trying to catch my breath. _So much for taking it easy,_ I thought. I waited as Luke came running up after me. 

"You are so," he said between breaths. "going down."

"Whatever you say, Castellan."

We trained for two hours. Taking turns winning each match. Truthfully, though, I didn't care who won. I just liked having the old Luke back.

* * *

I was so lost in our time together that I almost forgot what day it was. . . Almost.

The tension was high throughout the camp as the hours of the day passed by. Time was running out for Percy and his team. 

It seemed as though the whole valley was holding its breath. The summer breezes came to a stop, the water on the beach was deathly calm. Even the nature spirits were surprisingly quiet and mellow. 

Two shrouds were laying on the steps of the amphitheater, waiting for bad news. One silky grey, with owls stitched in. The other covered in smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes and the word "Loser" painted across it. It was easy to tell whose was whose. And I have to admit, Percy's (which I found out later was created by the Ares cabin) made me stifle a laugh. 

The campers talked in hush tones as they finished their afternoon activities. It was getting close to dinner time. 

Just when I thought that we might have to burn those shrouds after all, the horn sounded (and it wasn't the one for supper). 

Campers came flooding out of every building. I ran up next to Luke. 

"Do you think it's them? Do you think they're okay?"

"Let's hope so," he said as we followed the growing crowd towards the top of Half-blood Hill. 

Being vertically challenged, I couldn't see what was awaiting us, but I got a good guess based on the cheer that erupted throughout the demigods. Soon, three heads popped up over the sea of kids. One embarrassed looking satyr, and two proud half-bloods. Everyone cheered and ran down towards the mess hall, carrying the victors of their shoulders. 

Percy Jackson had done it.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks is where I drew the line. 

I had dealt with the feast and parties and all of the celebrations when the trio had returned to camp safely. But when two weeks had gone by and that was _still_ all anyone could talk about, I was ready to blow my brains out. You can imagine my reaction when summer was almost over and I was still hearing about Jackson's heroics.

Okay, I get it. Percy stopped a war and should be recognized for his bravery, blah, blah, blah. But it's not like he cured the common cold or something. Seriously, wasn't there _anything_ else that these kids wanted to discuss?

The answer to that was apparently _no._

Before I knew it, I was listening to another conversation about Percy and Annabeth on the second to last day of the summer term. 

_I swear,_ I thought, _if I hear_ one _more person say that Jackson is the bravest hero ever I'm going to drown myself in the canoe lake._

Luckily or unluckily, (I wasn't quite sure which one yet) I was saved from death by blond hair and blue eyes. 

"Grayce, come check this out." Luke was standing outside the doors of the arts and crafts building, motioning for me to come to him. 

I sighed with relief. Luke was the only thing that kept me sane all summer. We hadn't talked about what had happened in the sword arena or the offer that he made to me, which I appreciated. He didn't pressure me into making a decision or try to lecture me about how it was the right choice. Honestly, there were some mornings when I woke up and wondered if it was all just a dream. 

We spent a lot more time together during the rest of the summer. Most of it was training. My skills improved a lot over those few months, to the point where he no longer went easy one me. While Annabeth enjoyed her new found fame and friend, she had less time for Luke, which meant he had more time for me. 

I tried not to think about the fact that us hanging out was only due to the fact that his first choice was unavailable, but I couldn't stop it from crossing my mind about three hundred times a day. Even still, I enjoyed every moment I got to spend with Luke. It made putting up with Jackson worth it. 

The arts and crafts room was busy and loud and happened to be my least favorite place at Camp Half-blood. I looked to make sure no one was paying attention to me. Why I thought I had to check is beyond me. The girls at my table were deep in discussion about how brave Percy must have been to fight the Chimera. (Seriously, she was a fat lady with a dog. I didn't see what the big deal was.) 

I scrambled out of my chair and met Luke at the door.

"Thanks," I said. "I owe you one."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I elbowed him in the ribs. "So what do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise. Come on." He flashed that crooked smile of his and led me off towards the woods. 

"Okay, no peeking." He covered my eyes with his hands as he led me deeper into the forest. 

"How am I supposed to peek if you are blocking the things I use to see?"

He paused for a moment. "Fair."

"Please don't run me into a tree," I said, extending my arms to make sure I wouldn't hit anything.

"Oh come on. Would I ever do that?"

"Yes."

He scoffed. "Just a couple more steps. Okay. . . Wait, watch the rock. Good, good. Alright, around the bush and. . . _Voila!"_

I opened my eyes to see a small section of wildflowers among the trees. Laid out on a blanket was a six-pack of Coca-cola, a pack of chocolate cupcakes, three bags of chips, and a little present wrapped in silver. 

"What-"

"Happy anniversary!" 

"What?" I exclaimed, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Don't you remember? Four years ago today, you arrived at Camp Half-blood."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Right," I said, turning back to the beautiful set up. "Of course." 

"I wanted to make this year special since, well. . ." He suddenly became very interested in his shoes. "Well never mind that. Let's dig in shall we?" He plopped down on the blanket and started working away at the seemingly indestructible plastic around the coke cans. 

"Luke, I can't believe you did all this for me." I joined him on the ground.

"It's nothing really. Just a few smuggled items from the mortal world. I hope you like Cheetos." He passed me a bag. 

"You are too good to me Castellan."

We sat for a while, enjoying the food and each other's company and recounting stories over the last four years. I watched as the nymphs came in and out of the trees. They kept their distance, but a fair bit of them pointed and giggled. I tried to give them my best _knock it off_ face, but it just made them giggle more. Luke didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't show it. 

Finally, I couldn't wait any longer. "So what's in the box?"

He smirked. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask. I'll admit, you lasted longer than I expected." 

I punched him playfully. _"Ha ha_. Just let me open it."

"As you wish." He handed me the small gift. It was about the size of an apple, with silver wrapping paper and silky white ribbon. I opened it carefully, not wanting to rip the pretty package. 

Inside, wrapped in a velvet cloth, was a small compass. The outside was celestial bronze with a gorgeous green and copper design around the needle. It glistened in the afternoon sun like a new penny. My heart and mind alike began to race.

It was an exact replica of the last gift my mother gave me. All those years ago. _Take care of it mon chou,_ she had said. _It is very special. And one day, you will use it to find your way back home._

 _But why will I need to find my way home?_ I asked her. _Where will I be?_

_That, I do not know, mon chou. But you must remember, okay? Do not lose this gift._

I turned the item over. On the back was a Greek inscription:

_To Always Find Your Way Home_

My eyes stung. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Luke, I-" The words wouldn't come to me. _Thank you_ just didn't seem to cut it. 

"I know, I know," he said, before I could open my mouth again. "It's not the real thing. But I got some help from some of the Hephaestus cabin to try and make it as accurate as possible. I know it could never replace the one your mom gave you, but I figured-"

I tackled him in a hug. "It's perfect," I whispered in his ear. 

After a moment of surprise, he wrapped his arms around me. I dug my face into his neck and tried hard not to burst into tears. 

Then I realized what I was doing and quickly scrambled back. "Sorry," I mumbled, my cheeks suddenly feeling very hot. 

"It's okay." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm, uh, glad you like it."

"Like it? Luke, I _love_ it. It's perfect. I can't believe. . ." My voice trailed off. I knew Luke was beyond sweet and kind and wonderful. I knew he invested in any kid he could at camp, finding out their stories and trying to make them feel welcome. I knew him and I were closer than most. But to think that he would go to all that trouble to make me _this?_ That was hard to take in. 

"It's the least I could do." He started peeling the wrapper off another cupcake. "You've been an amazing friend to me all these years. And you've been through a lot. You deserve this."

I shook my head. "Me? _You're_ the one that has been a good friend to me. You're the one that's had it rough. You deserve a nice picnic and a special gift. Way more than I do."

"Nah," he said, leaning back on his elbows. "I've got everything I need."

I fought the urge to ask what that was. I looked at the compass in my hands and fingered the engraving on the back. What did I do to end up with an amazing friend like him. The Fates must have taken pity on me. 

"That cloud looks like a rabbit," Luke said.

"What?"

He pointed up to the sky. I looked up, squinting in the sunlight. The trees had just a big enough clearing that we could see the small clouds for a minute before they passed by. "All I see is a blob." 

"Come here." He pulled my arm, forcing me to lay on my back as he did the same. Our heads touched and he pointed again. "Look, right there. Do you see it?"

"I think you've had too many cupcakes, Castellan." 

He kicked my calf, but didn't pull it away. My senses were on high alert, very aware of how close we were. 

"That one looks like you," he said.

"Really? Where?"

"That one, right there." He gestured to a small fluff. "The little ugly one."

I scoffed. "Jerk."

He laughed and I had to join him. He turned his head and I did the same. We met each other's gaze. His breath smelled like chocolate. His eyes were calm and content. The scar on his face seemed less prominent, as if it were beginning to fade. Our foreheads were touching. We didn't say anything for a long time. I might have burst from embarrassment or squealed in delight, but I stayed very calm. Something about the cool breeze, the smell of the wildflowers and saltwater coming off the beach somewhere to the north. The soft blanket underneath us, and the white clouds floating past like a slow, peaceful river. I could have stayed in that moment forever. Everything was perfect. Just him and me. I listened to the sound of his breathing, but we never looked away from each other. 

I couldn't tell you how much time passed. I wasn't sure if it was speeding up or slowing down. But Luke finally broke the silence. 

"I want you to come with me."

I turned my eyes back to the clouds.

"I know it's a lot to ask," he said. "I know you'd be giving up a lot, but I think it will be worth it."

"It's not that Luke, I just-"

Rustling in the bushes cut me off. We both stumbled to our feet so fast we almost toppled on top of each other. 

The sound came from about twenty feet away, at the edge of the flower field. Luke picked up his sword that was laying at the edge of the blanket. He motioned for me to stay quiet and started creeping towards the noise. I reached for my own weapon and then realized I had left it in the arts and crafts building. I cursed silently. Luke reached the edge of the clearing. He jumped through the bushes, swinging his blade and he disappeared behind the brush. 

I counted my breaths. One. Two. Three. Four. 

Just when I was about to rush through there like an idiot with no weapon, Luke walked out. I let out a sigh of relief and then realized what he was holding. A small, grey rabbit rested in his free arm. 

"Can you see this one?"

I burst out in laughter and he did the same. The rabbit leaped out of his arms and back into the woods. That only made us laugh harder. I clutched my gut trying to stop myself from wheezing. Maybe it was all the sugar we had, but we found the entire scenario way too hilarious. 

"What a day," I said, wiping away a tear. 

"Yeah." He tried to catch his breath. 

I met his gaze, wanting to soak up every ounce of him like this. He was so happy and free. I never wanted that to go away. He deserved to live a happy life. One without worry. I would have sold my soul to Hades right then and there if it meant that Luke could have stayed like that forever. 

I opened my mouth to say something. What, I'm not entirely sure. But before I could, the dinner horn blew in the distance. 

"I think I spoiled my dinner," I decided to say. 

"Me too." He walked back over and started cleaning up our picnic. "But you know how Chiron is. He likes for us all to be there. Especially since we only have one more day of the summer term left." 

"One more day," I repeated. 

"You gonna help me clean this up or what?"

"Or what," I replied. 

He threw a cupcake wrapper at me. I pretended to look hurt, which only made him laugh again. I bent down and helped him pack everything up. Then we made our way back through the woods to the dining pavilion. 

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly. When the sing-along at the campfire was wrapping up, Chiron made an announcement.

"Campers!" He stomped his hoof against the ground, and all the chattering came to a stop. "As you know, tomorrow is the last day of the summer session."

A collective "Awwww!" went up among the crowd.

Chrion held up his hand. "I know, I know. To all the ones that will be returning home during the school year, remember to have your belongings cleared by sundown tomorrow, or the cleaning harpies will clear it out for you. For those of you who wish to stay year-round, please make sure to have reported it to Mr. D or myself by noon. We have much enjoyed having you here with us at Camp Half-blood. We hope you have a good year and arrive back next summer alive and in one piece. All that said, it's time for lights out. Good night, young heroes!"

The crowd started to disperse, heading back to their cabins. I stayed in my seat and watched the amphitheater empty out. I looked up at the stars, spotting all the constellations my mom taught me when I was young. 

For the first time since arriving at Camp Half-blood, I had to consider if I wanted to stay. I still wasn't sure when Luke planned on leaving, but I figured it had to be soon. It had been over a month since he made me the offer. The fact that he brought it up today meant it must be getting close. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the dying fire and fresh strawberries. I remembered four years ago, when I first arrived at camp. 

A satyr had found me wandering the streets. I don't know how long I had been on my own. I was hungry and exhausted and overwhelmed. I was in no condition to keep going. I crashed in an alleyway off of the Boardwalk in Ocean City, New Jersey: my home town. 

To this day, I'm still not sure how he found me, but he did. The satyr, whose name is Quill, used some healing magic and took me on the journey to Half-blood Hill. The trip took five days. We were attacked by more monsters than I care to remember. I had no experience in combat and Quill wasn't exactly a fighter. Gods know how we made it alive, but we did. 

We stumbled across the border and bounded down the hill, wounded and tired from our countless battles. We interrupted the campfire sing-along, on the night before the last day of summer. So it's fair to say, we were a bit of a surprise. 

Since most of the campers left the next day, I didn't get to meet many half-bloods until the next year. I didn't mind though, because Luke was a year-round camper. 

I was so lost in my memories I didn't see said year-round camper still standing in the amphitheater. 

"Lost in thought I see." 

I jumped. "Gods, Luke. Don't scare me like that."

He chuckled. "Sorry." 

I took one last look at the night sky and then stood up. "I'm done thinking. You ready to go?"

"You were thinking about when you came here? When-"

I cut him off. "Nope." I wasn't eager to talk about that particular memory, whether I had been thinking about it or not. "Just about how I kicked your butt in sword fighting last week." 

"Oh really? I think you need to get your memory checked because I remember me being the one doing the butt kicking."

"In your dreams, Castellan. Come on, I'll race you to the cabin."

"You're on, Grayce."

Later, I made a mental note not to think about my past so close to bedtime. It only made my dreams that much worse. 

I was seven years old on the beach, right by my house in New Jersey. My mom was surfing with her friends while I worked on building a sand castle. I loved to watch my mom in the water. She was always so happy. I also felt guilty. My mom gave up her dream to be a pro surfer when I was born so she could take care of me. She never blamed me, but I knew it was my fault that she didn't have the life she always wanted. 

That particular day, my mom surfed longer than usual. The waves were so big I thought they looked like mountains. I watched as she took on every wave she came across. She was the best out of all her friends. I soon lost interest in my castle and stared at my mother in amazement. I could have stayed in that moment forever. 

The dream shifted and I was eleven years old now. I hid in the pantry of our kitchen while I listened to my mom fire a shotgun at a man who broke into our house. I covered my ears and tried to hide behind boxes of food. I only learned later that the man was a monster in disguise. 

The next scene was the worst. I sat on the floor of my living room and held my mother in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding in her chest. "I'm so sorry mon chou," she said. 

Tears ran down my face. I stared into her eyes. They were pale blue just like mine, but hers were much more brave and confident, even as she lay dying. She cupped my cheek to try and wipe away my tears, but it only left streaks of blood in their place.

"You can't leave me," I cried. "Please, you can't leave me alone."

She tried to say something else, but nothing came out. I screamed for someone to help, but no one came. I pulled my mother closer to me. Her gaze was distant and out of focus. She dropped her hand. "No," I whispered. 

Her head went slack and she never moved again.

I woke up with a start and sat up so fast I hit my head on the ceiling. I looked at one of the pictures taped up in the collage. It was my mom wearing a medal from when she won a state surfing competition. She was the same age that I was now in that picture. 

I tried to shake off the dream, focusing on anything else. Being ADHD, it wasn't entirely too difficult. Hermes cabin was a wreck every morning. On the morning when everyone had to have their stuff packed and ready to go before harpies would come and devour it all? That was extra chaotic. 

I climbed out of my bunk and got out my clothes for the day. I was about to head to the showers when Ethan Nakamura, another undetermined kid, called me over. 

"Hey Graycen! Could you help me with this for a sec?"

Ethan was a nice enough guy. I wasn't sure how old he was. He had dark brown eyes and shaggy black hair. I never really talked to him since both of us tended to keep to ourselves, but he was kind when we did interact. 

He was trying to close a suitcase that was way too full. All of his belongings on his section of the floor were gone. I was confused because, as far as I knew, Ethan was a year-rounder. 

"I can't get this stupid thing to close. Would you push it down while I try to zip it shut? Maybe you could even sit on it-"

"You're leaving?" I don't know why I asked that. It wasn't really any of my business and it's not like I wanted him to stay.

He stopped working at the zipper. "Uh. . . Yeah. I am."

"Oh," I said. "I just thought. . . Never mind. Sorry. I can sit on your suitcase for you."

"Thanks." 

I climbed on top of it sat and with my legs crossed while he attempted to close it. I realized now why he asked me out of all people. I was small enough to fit on the suitcase without crushing it, but still had enough weight to push it down. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

I was surprised to hear him say that, seeing as how we've never talked for more than thirty seconds. "Sure," I said.

"Do you ever get angry with your godly parent? I mean, for not claiming you?"

I thought for a moment. There were lots of ways I could answer. I wanted to say, _You mean that no-good, dead-beat, jerk who is supposedly my dad? Not at all! Why do you ask?_

Instead, I said "Sometimes. I 'dunno. I try not to think about it."

He pressed his lips together, like he was trying to decide if he was going to say more. 

"I'm going to look for my mom." He finally got the zipper all the way around, but he kept looking down. "If she's not going to claim me, then I'm going to find her."

"Ethan," I whispered. It was hard to come up with a response to that. Part of me wanted to tell him not to go. That it was too dangerous. How was he even supposed to _find_ a goddess? But something told me any questions I had, Ethan had already thought of them.

"Good luck."

He looked up at me, obviously surprised by my answer. "You're not going to try and stop me?"

"Not unless you want me to." A faint smile spread across my face. "I think it's incredibly dangerous and maybe even a little stupid. But. . . I also know how you feel, and I think you're really brave."

He smiled. I wondered if I had ever seen him do that before. I decided I hadn't. I would have remembered such a beautiful smile. 

"Just," I continued, "promise me one thing."

"Uh, sure."

"Don't die trying to find her. She doesn't deserve that."

Ethan nodded. "Thanks Graycen. I'm glad I met you."

"Same to you. I hope we'll see each other again one day."

"I have a feeling we will." We both stood up and he grabbed his suitcase. He saluted me, military style, and left the cabin. 

I meant what I said. Ethan was a good kid. I hoped he was able to find his mom, if only to yell at her for being such a crappy parent. Something told me that that _wasn't_ the last time I would see him, and I did hope that "something" was right. 

I helped my cabin mates pack and clean for final inspection. Campers left throughout the day as the valley got quieter and quieter. 

As I worked, my mind was racing. I thought about my dreams, Luke's offer, Ethan leaving. It all jumbled around in my head. I felt like Ethan's over-packed suitcase. 

I stood in the middle of the cabin area and watched the campers climb to the top of Half-blood Hill and disappear over the crest to meet the shuttle that would take them back to the normal world. I tried to name everyone who I saw leave. I was surprised at how many I didn't know. 

I'm not exactly the outgoing type, but I wasn't closed off either. I simply didn't try to force a friendship where I didn't think one would flourish. That just happened to be with most everyone I knew. Even still, it wasn't entirely my fault. The other campers never paid me much attention. Just like the other undetermined kids, I was practically invisible to them. I don't know if they did that on purpose or not. It just kind of happened that way. 

As long as I had Luke as a friend, I didn't mind. But standing there, watching so many kids return to their normal lives, I felt a twinge of bitterness. If you didn't know who your godly parent is, you simply weren't important enough to matter. In my four years at camp, I never really cared about that. Now it dawned on me just how wrong that was. It's not like you can control what your immortal mother or father did. Why should I be punished because I have a lousy dad?

As the bitterness started to turn to anger, someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind cabin eight. I started to scream, but a hand clamped over my mouth. 

"Shh. It's just me."

I stopped squirming and met Luke's eyes. 

"What the heck man! Why do you have to be all kidnapper-ish?"

"Sorry. And keep your voice down." He looked around nervously. 

"What's going on?" I asked.

He met my gaze. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. "I'm leaving."

"Now?"

"Yes, and I have to hurry. I need to know if you're coming with me." 

I tried to process that. I had thought I had at least a couple more days. 

"Grayce? Are you with me?"

I looked over his shoulder at the busy campers. All those faces I knew, but names I didn't. Camp Half-blood may have been my home for the past four years, but only one thing made it that. Luke. If he was leaving, what would be left for me here? I would train and train and train, waiting to see if my father decided to claim me. I would stay here until I graduate, maybe then try and live a normal life. It wasn't the worst way to live, but it's not what I wanted. I didn't want anything to do with this place if Luke wasn't there. 

I looked into his light eyes, like I had so many times before. They were my favorite color. He meant everything to me. I didn't care what his plan was. I didn't care what I might be giving up. He was the only thing that I needed. The only thing I wanted. 

I didn't need any more time to think. "Always."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. He took out his dual metal sword, Backbiter, and slashed it in an arc. Darkness rippled around us as Camp Half-blood disappeared.


End file.
